Amendment XXV
Amendment XXV (Poprawka XXV) - 12-sta i przedostatnia misja w grze Hitman: Blood Money, należy ona do Epilogu tej gry. Agent 47 ma na celu zinfiltrowanie Białego Domu w celu zapobiegnięciu zabicia prezydenta Stanów Zjednoczonych, Toma Stewarta. Fabuła ' '''Przed misją ' Po zamordowaniu Anthony'ego Martineza i Vaany Ketlyn agent 47 ucieka na pustynię Nevady w furgonetce i jest zaskoczony Agentem Carltonem Smithem, który ukrywał się na tylnym siedzeniu. Agent Smith prosi Agenta 47 aby zapobiegł zamordowaniu prezydenta Stanów Zjednoczonych, Toma Stewarta, poprzez wyeliminowanie jego niedoszłych zabójców. 47 jest niechętny i grozi zabiciem Agenta Smitha, ale zmienia zdanie, kiedy Smith oferuje mu diamenty jako zapłatę. Zgadza się wykonać namierzenie i pozostawia Smitha na pustyni. 'Podczas misji ' 47 otrzymuje instrukcje zabicia wiceprezydenta Daniela Morrisa oraz jego wspólnika, klona z Franchise, Marka Parchezziego III, którzy obaj planują zamordować prezydenta. Przed przybyciem 47 do Białego Domu Parchezzi komunikuje się z Morrisem, zanim włamuje się do kompleksu przez świetlik łazienkowy i znokautuje dozorcę. 'Po misji ' Agent 47 komfortuje się z Markiem Parchezzi III i skutecznie zabija jego jak i Daniela Morrisa, zapobiegając zabójstwie prezydenta. Parchezzi nie został zidentyfikowany przez władze i jest obwiniony za zabicie Morrisa, a media twierdzą, że Mark III został wyeliminowany przez personel bezpieczeństwa. Rick Henderson zauważa później, że zabójstwo w Białym Domu było najczęściej zgłaszanym wydarzeniem medialnym od 11 września. 'Cele ' * Zabić '''Wice Prezydenta. * Zabić Marka Parchezziego III. * Uciec z Białego Domu. Nagroda: 150,000 $ 'Bronie możliwe do odblokowania w misji ' Broń palna * SLP .40 - przenoszony przez niektórych żołnierzy piechoty morskiej i Agentów Secret Service. W pokojach ochrony na wschodnim skrzydle i zachodnim skrzydle. * Desert Eagle - noszony przez Daniela Morrisa. W pokoju ochrony na zachodnim skrzydle. * Niestandardowy 1911 - noszony przez Marka Parchezziego III. * MP-5 - przenoszony przez kilku Agentów Secret Service. W pokoju ochrony w zachodnim skrzydle. * M-14 - przenoszony przez większość żołnierzy. W pokoju ochrony przy wschodnim skrzydle. * Pistolet na zszywki - przenoszona przez jednego ze stolarzy na najwyższym piętrze rezydencji. Broń biała * Nóż kuchenny - w kuchni East Wing. 'Ciekawostki ' * Jest to jedyna misja w grze, w której odprawę misji udziela inna osoba niż Diana Burnwood, ponieważ zaprzestała kontaktować się z Agentem 47; w tym przypadku jest to Agent Smith. * Chociaż misja ma się odbyć 22.09.2005 r., przerywnik filmowy pod koniec A Dance with the Devil wskazuje, że próba zamachu na Prezydenta Stewarta nastąpi 3 dni po wydarzeniach z tej misji. To oznaczałoby datę zabójstwa Marka III 18.08.2005 r., prawie miesiąc przed interwencją Agenta 47. * Jeśli dama zostanie zabita, gazeta opisuje ją jako niewinną obserwatorkę, całkowicie ignorując jej status jako pierwszej damy w Stanach Zjednoczonych. * Agent 47 leci w przerywniku filmowym w samolocie, firma tego nazywa się IO Airways, nawiązanie do IO Interactive, firmy, która opracowała grę. * Niektóre znaki w Białym Domu mają zabawne przesłania, takie jak "Department of Stuff" i "Monkeycage". * dzwonek na telefonie komórkowym Daniela Morrisa to zremiksowana wersja głównego motywu Hitman: Blood Money. * W ogrodzie poza zachodnim skrzydłem unoszące się drzewa można zobaczyć pod żywopłotem jeśli gracz ruszy do Południowo-Wschodniego narożnika i skieruje się w stronę głównego budynku. Kategoria:Misje Hitman 2: Silent Assassin Kategoria:Misje w Hitman: Krwawa Forsa